Almost Lovers Part I
by Emily Lilith Moon
Summary: Um breve ponto de vista sobre o romance de Sam Uley e Leah Clearwater, antes de ambos virarem lobos.


**Almost Lovers Part I**

A primeira vez que nos vimos foi algo relacionado à mágica e perdição. Pelo menos pra mim. O seu longo cabelo negro estava preso em uma liga, o seu temperamento calmo parecia alcançar todos ao seu redor. Eu senti o meu coração bater mais forte quando ele também me olhou. Eu senti vergonha do seu olhar cruzando com o meu, alguma coisa no estômago parecendo flutuar, o que era algo bastante incomum para mim, isso nunca havia acontecido até então. Naquele momento eu sabia que estava entregando o meu coração e a minha mente para ele, sem volta.

Eu andei pela First Beach para chamar Seth, meu irmão mais novo, indo até o encontro dele e dos amigos, nas rochas. O tal garoto que me fazia agir como uma doente mental que perdeu a sanidade temporariamente era Sam Uley. Eu já o conhecia da reserva, mas nunca havia reparado nele. Sam estudava no mesmo colégio que eu, mais precisamente na mesma turma, mas nunca havíamos trocado sequer uma palavra, talvez porque ele se sentasse mais afastado de mim, sempre no fundo, com seus amigos Jared e Paul.

Não sei por que Seth estava conversando com Sam e os amigos dele, Paul e Jared. Seth era muito mais novo do que os três. Quando me aproximei, todos pararam de conversar e me olharam. Seth fez uma careta.

- Já sei, hora de ir, maninha. – ele pulou de cima da pedra e acenou para os novos amiguinhos com a cabeça, desapontado.

- Tá dando uma de babá hoje, Leah? – Paul me perguntou, com uma risadinha.

- Por quê? Vai querer que eu passe lá na sua casa pra perguntar para os seus pais que horas é o meu turno pra cuidar de você? – Devolvi com a mesma risadinha.

Percebi que Sam e Jared riram.

- Você continua a mesma chata de sempre. – Paul disse, fechando a cara, e eu, que já estava acostumada a escutar isso dele de vez em quando, simplesmente balancei os ombros, displicente.

- É o meu charme.

Em nenhum outro momento, enquanto eu saía da First Beach com Seth, eu me permiti olhar para Sam. Talvez o meu surto mental denunciasse que eu estava de olho nele, e isso era o que eu menos queria. Mas eu ainda estava curiosa em relação a essa amizade repentina de Seth com os caras da minha turma. Ele era muito mais novo que todos nós!

Depois desse dia, eu não sabia se eu tinha ficado míope ou vesga ou sei lá o que, mas percebi que Sam também se denunciava olhando demais para mim. Eu queria acreditar que aquilo era verdade... Eu costumava ser ousada com os garotos, indo até eles e conversando, mas com ele eu me sentia diferente. Eu realmente sentia como se ele fosse o cara certo para mim, mesmo que eu não fosse piegas e não acreditasse nessas coisas de paixão ou amor à primeira vista. Então eu não devia me apressar.

Os dias foram se passando e eu me acostumei com a presença de Sam. Passamos a fazer trabalhos de classe juntos frequentemente, e uma vez depois da aula ele me convidou para passear pela First Beach. Aquele era um dia para eu não esquecer jamais.

Nós chegamos à praia de La Push e apostamos corrida até as rochas. Eu adorava quando ele deixava os cabelos soltos como naquele dia. Sam era alto e forte, a pele no mesmo tom que o meu, cobre, e eu sempre o via calmo e pensativo. Naqueles dias comigo ele passou a outro nível. Era como se me deixasse ver o seu eu interior. Piegas? Eu sei!

Ele segurava a minha mão quando chegamos às rochas. Mais um daqueles tolos momentos mágicos, romântico até demais para o meu estômago cheio de borboletas. Sua mão era grande e cobria toda a minha mão em um forte aperto. Ele analisava nossos dedos entrelaçados, discretamente fazendo eu me encostar em uma rocha imensa. Eu o encarava, com o coração batendo horrores, prestes a sair pela boca. Ele ainda segurava a minha mão quando me olhou, com aquele olhar profundo e sincero, me fazendo enxergar todo o seu amor. Bem devagar, ele encostou a minha mão por cima da sua camisa, do lado esquerdo do seu peito. Eu senti o seu coração batendo rápido, e então eu soube, naquele momento, que ele sentia o mesmo que eu. Amor.

A sua outra mão percorreu o meu pescoço, e com a ponta dos dedos ele traçou um caminho pelo meu queixo, pela minha bochecha, pela ponta do meu nariz, pelos meus lábios. Tudo o que fiz foi fechar os olhos e respirar fundo. Eu senti a sua respiração batendo de leve no meu rosto, misturando-se com a minha, aproximando-se mais e mais. Entreabri os meus lábios em um gesto impensado e o que senti foram os lábios mais quentes e exigentes que eu jamais havia provado!

Aquele dia na praia foi o primeiro de muitos outros. Costumávamos caminhar de mãos dadas pela escola, pela praia, e por todos os outros lugares possíveis. Àquela altura, eu tinha que apresentá-lo para a família. E eu não fiquei nervosa com esse passo. Sam me acalmava sempre. Completávamos-nos, pois o seu temperamento contrastava com o meu explosivo.

A minha mãe, Sue Clearwater, tinha adorado conhecer o Sam, devidamente apresentado como o meu namorado em um jantar lá em casa. Todos sabiam que o pai de Sam, Joshua Uley, havia abandonado a Sra. Uley quando Sam ainda era muito pequeno. O caráter do pai dele podia ser contestado. Mas o de Sam jamais. A minha mãe e o meu pai, Harry Clearwater, sabiam que ele seria o genro perfeito. Sempre calmo, paciente, divertido e sábio. E o mais importante, era que ele realmente me amava. Até o pirralho do Seth gostava de chamar o Sam de "cunhado".

Eu aprendi a suportar o Paul, mesmo que não precisasse conversar com ele o tempo todo. Já o Jared era mais na dele. Eles não andavam sempre juntos, mas eram amigos. Eu sempre batia de frente com Paul talvez porque os nossos temperamentos fossem parecidos. Ele se estressava por qualquer coisa, eu falava qualquer coisa que viesse em mente. Sam era o mediador. O meu Sam.

Eu me lembrei da última conversa que tive com Sam na First Beach, um ano e alguns meses depois de termos iniciado o compromisso.

- Lee-Lee... – era assim que ele costumava me chamar.

Estávamos sentados na areia, e apenas murmurei "hum...". Eu estava sentada na frente dele, de costas para ele e encostada em seu peito. Ele passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura, me abraçando forte, e eu inclinei o pescoço para receber um beijo dele na minha nuca. Aquilo me fez arrepiar horrores, confesso.

- Eu estava pensando... – ele continuou. – Que talvez fosse a hora de darmos mais um passo na nossa relação.

O meu coração deu um salto duplo carpado e prendi a respiração. Qualquer garoto normal estaria falando de sexo, mas Sam era imprevisível. Tínhamos apenas 18 anos, mas com a seriedade toda com que ele disse isso, podia ser desde noivado até casamento emergente!

- Que tipo de passo, Sam? – minha voz era suave, não sei como consegui controlá-la.

- Você sabe o que quero dizer... – senti os braços dele apertando mais a minha cintura e um calor nos envolveu de repente; soltei a respiração aliviada, era sexo. Se bem que...

- Você quer dizer... – engasguei nessa hora. Droga! Eu realmente ia parecer uma boba na frente dele?

Senti uma de suas mãos subir pelo meu braço, até alcançar o meu pescoço. Ele inclinou mais o meu rosto pro lado e soprou um ar quente na minha nuca, o que me deixou arrepiada, e depois sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Eu quero fazer amor com você, Lee-Lee.

Parei de respirar de novo. Travei! Merda. O que era aquilo? Ele queria me matar? Ou queria que aquelas malditas borboletas levantassem vôo juntas no meu estômago, todas ao mesmo tempo?

- Sam, eu... – ele virou o meu rosto de lado e ficou me encarando, apenas alguns centímetros de distância do meu rosto.

- Eu amo você. Mais do que você possa imaginar. E se você estiver pronta para dar esse passo, eu quero ser o seu primeiro homem, porque não há nenhum outro que vá amar você da forma que eu amo.

Soltei a respiração porque se prendesse um pouco mais eu ia ficar verde. Eu encarei Sam, ele parecia ansioso e na expectativa, e o amor irradiava do seu olhar. Eu já sabia a resposta antes mesmo dele perguntar. Desde a vez em que o encontrei na First Beach com Seth e os seus amigos, eu havia me apaixonado. Eu sabia que me entregaria a ele de todas as formas possíveis, pois sabia que ele jamais me faria sofrer.

- Sam... – eu sussurrei.

Aproximei o meu rosto do dele e o beijei de leve. Depois voltei a encará-lo.

- Eu quero que você seja o meu primeiro e último, Sam. Eu também te amo mais do que você possa imaginar, e não me imagino fazendo isso com mais ninguém. – toquei o rosto dele com a ponta dos meus dedos. – Você é o meu Sam e eu sou a sua Leah! – puxei de leve o cabelo dele e sorri.

Eu vi o sorriso iluminar o rosto de Sam. Eu tinha dito as palavras certas. Ele me beijou, um beijo mais longo e mais quente. Uma de suas mãos apertou a minha cintura e a outra apertou a minha nuca. Abri os meus lábios e senti a sua língua quente e exigente sobre a minha, um beijo cheio de promessas. Eu sabia que estava sendo ousada, mas...

- Hoje à noite. – falei por entre o beijo. – Eu quero ser sua essa noite.

Ele sorriu e continuou me dando selinhos molhados. Eu estiquei o meu braço e passei a mão no seu rosto. Foi então que eu o senti incrivelmente quente. Fiquei preocupada.

- Sam, você tá com febre! – olhei pro céu e vi o tempo nublado, com cara de chuva.

- Será? – ele colocou a mão no seu pescoço. – Realmente, acho que não to me sentindo muito bem. – ele tirou a outra mão da minha cintura e colocou-a no próprio estômago. – Estranho. Eu me sentia bem até poucos instantes atrás...

Ele se levantou e bateu na bermuda jeans para retirar a areia, depois me estendeu a mão pra me ajudar a levantar. Eu fiquei preocupada porque de repente até a sua mão estava quente demais.

- Quer que eu vá com você até o hospital?

- Não precisa, Lee-Lee. Eu vou direto daqui, é no caminho contrário da sua casa.

- Não importa, Sam, eu posso te levar até lá.

- Não precisa, de verdade. Eu ligo para você quando eu chegar em casa. Eu não estou tão mal assim. – ele sorriu, aproximou o rosto do meu e deu um beijo na minha testa pra me acalmar. – Vá pra casa, Lee-Lee. De noite eu estarei lá, prometo.

Ele me lançou um olhar cheio de significados e creio que fiquei corada da cabeça aos pés, porque ele sorriu. Ele voltou a se aproximar e me beijou, pressionando os lábios mais quentes do que de costume nos meus.

Ele se afastou e eu também tomei o meu caminho, ainda preocupada com o seu bem-estar. Eu esperei pela ligação, e até hoje ainda espero, mas nada...

Todos esses pensamentos passaram como relâmpago na minha cabeça.

Depois do dia em que conversei com Sam pela última vez na praia, não tive mais sinal dele. E nem ninguém na reserva soube informar o seu paradeiro. Ele não havia ido para o hospital, ele não havia voltado para casa.

A Sra. Uley frequentemente me ligava, para saber se as buscas que eu empreendia pela floresta davam algum resultado. Jared e Paul disseram que viram Sam correndo para a floresta da reserva naquele mesmo dia, antes da chuva cair, e mesmo quando eles gritaram e o chamaram, ele não respondeu, nem sequer olhou.

Eu pensava no pior, mas guardava isso para mim. Eu não podia deixar de ter esperanças. É o meu Sam que está sumido. É o meu namorado!

Hoje é sábado. Urgh! Ultimamente eu não gosto de sábados e nem domingos, porque não tenho com o que ocupar a minha mente, não tem escola, nem nada. Então tudo o que eu faço é arrastar essa minha bunda gorda pra fora da cama e correr pela floresta com o Seth, meu pai, Paul, Jared, e quem mais se oferecesse, para fazer mais buscas.

Faziam duas semanas que Sam havia desaparecido. Eu ainda tenho esperanças.

Saí do meu quarto e fui até o banheiro tomar um banho. Coloquei o meu vestido e desci, já passava de 12h então eu almocei logo. Meu pai não quis ir comigo até a floresta para cobrir mais alguns perímetros, em busca do meu Sam. Seth ainda estava babando na cama! E o meu pai estava estranho. Queria me forçar a ficar em casa naquele dia, mas seria impossível. Eu não quero ficar em casa pensando na vida ao invés de agir! Eu estava frenética!

Encontrei com Jared no caminho e apenas balançamos a cabeça, nos cumprimentando. Procuramos por Sam durante 5 horas sem cansar, percorrendo alguns quilômetros, parando de vez em quando na margem de algum rio para nos hidratar. Procurei evidências da passagem dele pela mata, qualquer sinal que fosse. Uma pegada, algum resto do tecido de sua roupa, qualquer coisa...

Foi então que escutei um uivo de lobo. Eu me arrepiei toda, mas não foi de medo. Um sentimento estranho. Eu me senti tranqüila... Pedi para Jared para voltarmos para casa, no que ele atendeu prontamente. Acho que ele estava pensando que não queria virar a sobremesa do lobo.

Voltei para casa com mais um sentimento de derrota no fim do dia, sem sentir fome alguma. No dia seguinte, faria a mesma busca. Marchei direto para o meu quarto, ignorei Seth e os meus pais. Eu queria ficar sozinha e eles compreendiam isso. Não me faziam mais perguntas idiotas sobre como eu me sentia e se tinha encontrado algo. Já passava um pouco das 18h quando entrei no quarto e apaguei as luzes. Tranquei a porta.

Eu me joguei na minha cama e voltei a pensar em Sam. Se ele não tivesse desaparecido naquela tarde, eu teria sido dele naquela noite. Todos os meus sentimentos e os sentimentos dele nos levavam àquela consumação. Eu queria sentir a boca dele percorrendo todo o meu corpo, eu queria saber como uma mulher se sente naquele momento, e tudo isso, todas essas novas sensações, eu queria descobrir do lado dele.

Algo mágico aconteceu naquele dia na praia, quando fui buscar Seth. O meu irmão pirralho me contou alguns dias mais tarde que Sam estava fazendo perguntas sobre mim para ele pouco antes de eu chegar para buscá-lo. Foi por isso que todos se calaram. Sam já estava curioso e gostando de mim muito antes das semanas que passamos estudando juntos e fazendo trabalhos em dupla no colégio. Muito antes daquele nosso primeiro beijo na praia, ele já havia me notado da mesma forma que eu notei ele. Eu não sei se com os caras também acontece o processo das borboletas saltitantes, mas o coração dele batia tão descompassado quanto o meu.

**Disseram-me que as nossas vidas não valem grande coisa**

**Elas passam em instantes como murcham as rosas**

De repente, ouvi um barulho vindo da janela e me sentei rápido na cama. Um vulto enorme se projetou para dentro do meu quarto e eu fiquei de pé, assustada. Não consegui gritar. Eu vi quem era. Era Sam Uley.

Só me vi correndo e tropeçando, caindo em seus braços, abraçando-o mais forte do que eu podia suportar. Ele devolveu o abraço apertado e apoiou o queixo em cima da minha cabeça, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Aquela mesma calma irradiando do seu ser, em conflito com uma súbita inquietação.

- Sam... – eu comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Lee-Lee... Eu sinto muito.

**Disseram-me que o tempo que desliza é um bastardo**

**Que das nossas tristezas ele faz suas cobertas**

- Onde você estava, Sam? Eu procurei por você por dias! – eu me afastei um pouco para poder encará-lo. – Uau! Isso é possível? Você está mais alto, Sam!

Ele sorriu de canto e passou a mão no meu rosto.

- Desculpe se a deixei preocupada. Não era essa a minha intenção.

- O que importa é que você está aqui. – toquei no ombro dele, depois no pescoço. – Você está doente? Está com febre de novo?

- Não, eu tô bem. Isso é algo que eu não posso explicar... – ele vacilou, inquieto. – Eu não posso explicar tudo, Lee-Lee. Eu só posso pedir que você me perdoe, por toda a preocupação que causei a você sumindo durante essas duas semanas.

- O que você não pode explicar, Sam? O que está acontecendo? – senti uma lágrima cair do meu rosto, milhares de possibilidades passando pela minha cabeça, e eu me odiando por estar sendo tão boba ali diante ele.

- Quando tudo isso acabar, eu prometo que farei você a garota mais feliz do mundo. Existem coisas que, no momento, eu não posso compartilhar com você. Mas eu prometo que tudo vai ficar bem... Prometo que vamos passar por cima disso. Juntos.

**No entanto, alguém me disse que você ainda me ama**

**Foi alguém que me disse que você ainda me ama**

**Seria isto possível então?**

Ele segurou o meu rosto com uma mão e com a outra enxugou as minhas lágrimas, enquanto eu me mantinha abraçada e apoiada ao seu corpo. Ele parecia tão angustiado quanto eu, mas a sua aura de tranqüilidade ainda lhe permitia ficar mais a vontade. Devagar, fui acreditando em suas palavras de conforto. Ele estava me prometendo que tudo ia ficar bem... Ele ainda me amava. Ou não chegaria até a minha janela com tantas promessas. Ele pareceu adivinhar os meus pensamentos.

- Eu amo você, Lee-Lee. Enquanto eu respirar, isso vai se manter assim, não há nada que mude isso. – ele beijou a minha testa e me abraçou, enquanto eu fechava os olhos e apoiava o meu rosto no seu ombro; um parecia consolar o outro.

- Eu também amo você, Sam.

Não precisei dizer mais nada. Essa era a verdade. Eu amo Sam mais do que tudo, e sempre ficaria ao seu lado, mesmo que não soubesse dos seus segredos. Sei que mais tarde eu surtaria, iria exigir a verdade, mas agora o meu Sam estava de volta, e isso era tudo o que importava para o meu mundo.

**Disseram-me que o destino debocha de nós**

**Que não nos dá nada e promete tudo**

**Faz parecer que a felicidade está ao alcance das mãos**

**Então a gente estende a mão e se descobre louco**

Eu me soltei dos seus braços bem devagar e segurei a sua mão, entrelaçando os nossos dedos e apertando forte. Agora que eu já focalizava os meus pensamentos no momento presente, percebi que Sam estava sem camisa, usando apenas uma bermuda jeans surrada. Ele estava diferente. Além de estar mais alto (se isso fosse possível em pouco mais de 2 semanas) e mais quente (se isso fosse possível também sem estar doente), ele estava mais forte. Os músculos de seus braços e abdome estavam mais evidentes. Ele estava mais... gostoso. Ele percebeu o meu olhar e riu. Eu corei e desviei o olhar, virando o rosto para o espelho.

Ele levantou a mão e virou o meu rosto de volta, me forçando a olhá-lo.

- Não pense que eu esqueci a sua promessa, Lee-Lee. – ele disse sorrindo, de forma descontraída.

Pensei que as borboletas fossem atacar ou que eu fosse ficar boba e sem palavras, com ele falando sobre aquilo num tom de brincadeira. Mas a minha reação surpreendeu a mim tanto quanto surpreendeu a ele.

**Mas quem me disse que você sempre me amou?**

**Eu não recordo mais, já era tarde da noite**

**Eu ainda ouço a voz, mas eu não vejo mais seus traços**

**"Ele ama você, isso é segredo, não diga a ele que eu disse a você"**

Eu dei alguns passos para trás. O meu quarto ainda estava escuro e eu não pretendia acender as luzes, o clima estava perfeito. Se mudasse qualquer coisa eu surtaria. Senti o meu coração palpitar diante a minha decisão, e mordi os lábios. A única iluminação vinha da lua invadindo o meu quarto através da janela semi-aberta. Soltei os laços que prendiam o meu vestido pelas alças, e o deixei deslizar pelo meu corpo. O vestido ficou aos meus pés, então eu estava diante de Sam Uley usando apenas uma calcinha, me sentindo totalmente exposta e nada insegura. Diante de mim estava o meu único amor. Aquele era o meu lugar.

- Uma vez eu disse para você que não me imaginava fazendo isso com mais ninguém. Eu ainda penso assim. Eu quero que você seja o primeiro e o último homem da minha vida, porque eu te amo tanto... Não me importam agora os segredos; eu acredito em suas promessas. Eu sei que vai ficar tudo bem, porque agora você está aqui... Eu quero ser sua, e somente sua, Sam Uley.

Eu vi o seu corpo tremer de leve, e depois ele conseguiu se controlar. Talvez ele estivesse tão nervoso quanto eu. Eu dei um passo em sua direção, despida da insegurança, de todos os temores, de qualquer coisa que me fizesse recuar naquele momento. Eu estendi a minha mão e aguardei, com uma coragem repentina.

**Sabe, alguém me disse que você ainda me ama**

**Disseram-me isso realmente... Que você ainda me ama**

**Seria isto possível então?**

Sam me encarava, talvez tentando encontrar alguma dúvida em minhas feições. Ele não achou coisa alguma. Então sorriu. E estendeu a sua mão quente em direção a minha. Fui andando de costas até a cama, puxando ele junto comigo, até que caímos os dois abraçados sobre ela e sorrimos. O seu corpo enorme estava por cima do meu, então ele apoiou o cotovelo na cama, para não forçar todo o peso em cima mim, e me olhou.

Vi quando ele puxou algo do bolso da bermuda, e ergueu a mão para que eu pudesse ver o que era. Era uma pulseira de couro, contendo um pingente pequeno de madeira no meio. Estiquei os dedos para tocar no pingente e focalizei melhor para ver o que era. Parecia um lobo com a cabeça erguida, uivando. Parecia não, eu tinha quase certeza que era um lobo, apesar da minha visão deficiente por falta de claridade suficiente. Por dentro, a pulseira de couro possuía a seguinte inscrição "True Love – L & S". Eu pensei que fosse chorar...

Mas Sam beijou todo o meu rosto antes de me dar um longo beijo na boca. Sua mão subia pela minha perna, quadril, cintura, barriga e seios, numa deliciosa carícia interminável, até que chegou ao meu pulso. Ele precisou da outra mão para poder amarrar a pulseira no meu braço. Eu sabia o significado quileute que ela carregava. Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. Uma promessa de um futuro juntos.

- Eu te amo, Lee-Lee. E será assim durante toda a minha existência.


End file.
